


【SK】小嫂子

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【SK】小嫂子

那个人没有打伞，着一身黑衣就这么站在雨中。他低着头，通红的眼尾和微微抽动的肩膀昭示着哭泣过的痕迹。死去的黑道组长的“女人”——只要组长喜欢，不管是娶个女人还是娶个男人回来，都没人敢说什么——正在丈夫的葬礼上啜泣着。

这是大野智第一次见到二宫和也，毕竟组长这个软弱的弟弟一直住在组长给他安排的别墅里，即便偶尔的出门也有小弟们跟着——说是保护，其实就是软禁和监视，为了防止这个从小就深藏不露的弟弟哪天起了反叛的心。

“大嫂，还请您节哀顺变。”大野智朝着二宫和也恭恭敬敬的弯下腰，轻声说道。

他那穿着黑色西装的大嫂脸上不带一点表情，只轻轻地“嗯”了一声，仿佛连一个眼神都懒得施舍给他。

大野智直起背，映入眼帘的是他嫂子梨花带雨的脸。明明眼眶里都蓄满了泪，却强撑着不让自己哭出来。通红的眼眶配上这张美丽到雌雄莫辨的脸，让大野智有一瞬间的失神。但他很快别开了眼，安静的退到了人群的最后面，像他一贯的风格，将自己的存在感降到最低，免得遭来是非。

葬礼结束后大野智回到了他那栋别墅，以为自己的生活在大哥死前死后并不会有什么大的变化，却突然接到了让他搬去主宅的消息。

“是新组长的指示。”来传话的人只带来了这一句不明不白的话，大野也只得照办，毕竟这些年他尽力活的听话，免得哪天他那个组长哥哥突发奇想要杀了他灭口。新任组长也是，说不定叫他去主宅也是想制造机会除掉他这个前任组长的弟弟吧。

去和不去都是死，大野便从善如流，收拾了一些画具就坐上了去主宅的车。

除了领他到主宅的人之外，大野在主宅就没见到其他人。他被安排在了主宅一间位置很好的房间里，从前在他身边监视的人也被屏退了。没人在一旁看着，大野智也乐得清闲，把画具摆在墙角之后随意冲了个澡便躺在床上开始发呆。

不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，大野智迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，感觉房间里有熏香的味道。眼前影影绰绰，好像有人从床的一角爬了上来，把柔软的床垫压的倾斜。一只柔软的手握住了他的下体，使大野瞬时一个激灵，猛的清醒了过来。他直起身，看到二宫和也，那个身为他大嫂的男人，只着一件衬衫，正跪坐在他的两腿之间，一只手隔着裤子握着他的下身。那双眼睛正直直地盯着他的脸，水汪汪的眼神看似迷离，其实满是清明。大野智被他的动作吓的一时不敢有动作，二宫却趁着他愣神的时候变本加厉，拉下了他的裤子，然后低下头含住了。

“啊！”大野着实被他这一个举动吓到了。自己的大嫂，竟在大哥葬礼的当晚，跪在他的两腿之间，和他行这不伦之事……。

“不……不行，大嫂……我不是大哥……我……啊！”被柔软的口腔包裹吮吸，湿润的小舌头顺着冠状沟打转，刺激的大野险些射出来，说话的音调也变了。

“闭嘴，干的就是你。”那个看上去柔柔弱弱的大嫂，竟抬起来狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

灵巧的舔弄着，时不时深入喉口，两手也刺激着囊袋，让从未受过这般刺激的大野爽的扬起了头，没过几下便射在了二宫口中。二宫直起背，半张着嘴让精液从口中慢慢流出。与大嫂的不伦，过快的射精，眼前沾着属于他的液体的粉色的软舌，都狠狠的刺激着大野的神经。像有什么在驱使他一样，他猛的扑上去吻住了二宫，把他压倒在柔软的大床上。两条舌头相互搅动着，有属于他自己的腥味蔓延在口中。漫长的一吻吻得二宫有些缺氧，终于大野放开了他，却转而去舔弄他胸前的两点粉红，纤细的手也握上了二宫的下身，缓慢撸动了起来。二宫的身体在他的刺激下渐渐染上粉红，胸前两点也渐渐突起变硬，被大野用牙轻轻地咬着。下面动作的手越来越快，终于二宫也将白浊泄在了大野的手里。

伸出舌头，在二宫的眼前小小的舔了一口手中的白色液体，成功的看到二宫红了脸之后，大野将这些液体抹在了二宫的后穴处。把二宫翻过来让他趴在床上，大野智靠着这点润滑，把一根手指慢慢挤进了二宫和也的后穴。

“唔……哈”二宫的身体猛的一震，大野感受到自己的手指被层层收缩着的软肉包裹吸吮着，他甚至不敢想自己真正进去时该有多爽。手指渐渐增加到了三根，进出也逐渐变得顺滑，后穴收缩着，手指的动作将液体磨成小小的白色泡沫，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

“大嫂的屁股好淫荡啊，都发出叫声了呢。”

“你……！”他感受到手指从他的身体里抽离，换上一个更加滚烫的东西抵上了洞口。

“刚刚大嫂不是说干的就是我嘛，那，我就进去了。”

破开层层嫩肉一插到底，大野被二宫绞的紧紧的无法抽动。“大嫂感觉到了吗，我在大嫂的里面哦。大嫂夹得真紧啊，这么不想让我抽出去吗？”

“嘶……在以前你大哥干我的床上跟我做，有没有觉得很爽啊，小、叔、子？”

这句话像是烧掉了大野智最后一丝理智，不伦的背德感混合着另外一种情绪冲上脑门，让他掐着二宫塌下去的柔软腰肢就这么不管不顾大开大合地操干了起来。过紧的甬道夹得他生疼，大野绷直了腰背，每次他顶进去时都能听到二宫的媚叫，只是那叫声渐渐变成了呻吟，最后只能随着他一顶一顶的动作发出小声的呜咽。

大野的额头沁出的汗珠滴在二宫的背上，两个人的汗水划过二宫的臀部，最后混合着淫水湮湿了身下洁白的床单。二宫侧着头把脸压在枕头里，露出的半张脸上满是汗水和泪水，还有因为高潮而无法合拢的嘴中流出的口水。

“大哥以前也是这么干你的吗？把你按在床上干的你爽的嘴都合不上了？是大哥干的你爽还是我干的你爽？”大野智发觉自己的声音哑的要命，喉咙火辣辣的烧着。原来是嫉妒，他嫉妒大哥拥有过这个绝美的男人，他生气于从前不争不抢懦弱的自己。如果当年成为组长的人是他的话，那他是不是就可以完完整整的拥有二宫和也，而不是像现在这样在大哥的床上干着他的大嫂二宫和也。

“呜……啊，你大哥他……哈……他没跟我做过……啊啊不行了，又，又要去了……”

出人意料的答案让大野智瞬间恢复了一些理智。他停下了抽插，俯下身去吻二宫的唇。二宫和也已经近乎脱力，只能被他的舌头纠缠。

“和也是我的，从头到尾都是我的。大嫂……我们继续吧。”

“嗯……不要叫大嫂，继续叫我和也啊……”

“不行，礼节怎么能坏呢，你说呢，大嫂……”

大嫂两个字，带着背德的快感，深深刺激着两个人的神经。理智被燃尽，汗水腾起蒸汽，点起的熏香不知先迷了谁的神志，等到发觉时两人都已无法置身事外。一次又一次地整根没入后再拔出，囊袋拍打在白嫩的臀肉上发出清脆的声响，混合着交合处淫糜的水声。快感的浪潮不断堆积，决堤只是分毫间的事情。在二宫又一次痉挛着腿根高潮的时候，大野终于被他绞的射在了里面。二宫不断在床单上蹭动的前端，也抖动着溢出了白液。

连续高潮的身体敏感的不行，仅是与床单间的摩擦就叫二宫整个人又痒又热。可是后穴中刚刚泄过的那根性器却没有拔出来，反而更肿胀了一圈，只是停顿了片刻就又开始在二宫被操干的湿软的后穴中行凶作恶。

“够……够了……不行，要坏了……”一句话被大野智一下一下的动作撞得支离破碎，二宫只能收缩后穴试图阻止那根巨物的抽动。

“大嫂夹得那么紧，看来是一点都不想我拔出去呢……我干的你这么爽吗？”

呻吟声被撞碎，更显得脆弱而淫荡。被大野握住的下身已经无法顺畅的射精，只有一些白浊从小口中慢慢流出来。整个人红的不像话，腰也已经软的如水一般塌了下去。神志在不知觉中飘远，连后穴被大野灌满了几次都已经记不清了。

…………

…………

第二天二宫醒来的时候，大野智正睁着一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。掀开薄被，二宫和也也不管自己光裸的身体和满身的性爱痕迹，就这么赤裸裸的坐在大野面前，向他挑眉。

“昨天叫我来这里的新组长……”

“新组长？不用在意，我的傀儡罢了。”

“傀儡……也就是说你？”

“是啊，你那个蠢货大哥的组织，早就落在我手里了。他的人他的钱全是我的，包括你。要么选择服侍本大爷，要么就一颗子弹送你上路，你自己选吧。”二宫戏谑着一张脸，斜着眼看大野智。那眼角还带着昨夜性爱留下的红色，显得格外魅惑。

“悉听尊便，我的和也大人。”大野智直起身吻住了二宫和也，复又把人吻得躺回了床上。

“一大早的你……”

“这不是，服侍和也嫂子嘛。”大野智笑着，堵着了二宫的唇。


End file.
